Is it always a bad thing to go to English Class?
by The Silver Radio
Summary: After Danny comes in late again for English he's forced to read in front of the class. Unfortunately, he finds out that one of the things that he has to read is 'Romeo and Juliet'. Will it be an embarrasing disaster, or will it end up as something else?
1. Chapter 1

**The essay and play are actually based off some things that happened to some kids in my English class a few weeks ago. Though we were reading 'The Crucibile' instead of 'Romeo and Juliet'. Either way, it was still pretty embarrassing.**

**Danny sarcastically: Thanks for embarrassing me!**

**Me: Welcome!**

**Luckily for Danny, I do not own Danny Phantom, otherwise this might have made it on the show.**

Another day in English class with Mr. Lancer was not exactly something Danny had exactly been looking forward too. This morning, he had had to deal with a ghost attack and had come in to school late enough to miss the bell, but not as late as usual.

Mr. Lancer had told him, "Mr. Fenton, we were just working on our morning writing assignment. Everyone picked a group to pair up in, but since you didn't come in to class on time, you didn't get the chance to pick your group. Now I'm assigning you to Star's group," he said pointing to group of two, which was Star and Kwan.

Danny looked around and found that Sam and Tucker were already in a group together. They both gave him apologetic looks, which Danny gave a small smile and a nod to. Sighing wearily, he walked over to Star and Kwan's group.

"Okay," he said. "What do we have to do?"

"Don't you know?" Kwan asked surprised.

"Nope, I usually get to class late and miss a good portion of the beginning."

"Well," Star said in a matter-of-factly voice. "Every morning we work on writing journal essays based on the daily question Mr. Lancer decides to give us. Then we pick the best one in the group to read in front of the class. Today's question was, "Have you ever wrongly accused someone of doing something."

Danny thought back to when he thought his parents were going to get a divorce. He wasn't positive if that was exactly 'accusing somebody of something, but he figured it worked.

"Uh..yeah. Should I start working on it?"

Looking at the clock, Star rolled her eyes and said, "No, you don't have enough time. However, you can go up there and read my essay," she said handing him her paper, just as Lancer gave before Mr. Lancer gave his announcement to the class.

"Okay, time's up. Who wants to go first?" Seeing no hands, Mr. Lancer looked at Danny. "How about Star's group goes first."

Danny got up from his seat to go stand in front of the class, just a bit nervous about speaking in front of an audience. After making his way up front, he watched as all eyes went to him. Taking a deep breath, he started reading Star's essay.

"A few months ago, while I was at the football game, I got angry at seeing my boyfriend with another girl." He started to blush as he heard a classmate whistle, and Dash remark, "Good to know Fentonio." Swallowing a bit he continued.

"I told him he was a cheater, and I didn't talk to him the entire night." As Danny looked down at the next line, he felt his face go ever redder then before. He wanted to get out of reading, but seeing the look on Mr. Lancer's face, he knew that wouldn't happen. Swallowing down the rest of his pride, he continued to read.

"I was so mad,... that my...cheerleadingendeddidn'tgo welfortherestofthenight." he finished quickly, hoping that no one had understood what he had said. Unfortunately, they did.

"Hey Fentonio, you going to be cheering for me at my game on Friday?"

"Eww, Fenton, in a cheerleading outfit," Paulina exclaimed. "That'll just give me nightmares."

Danny looked down hard at the paper, trying hard, though not succeeding to hide his embarrassment. There was one more line to read, but he really didn't want to finish it. However, closing his eyes, he forced himself to finish.

"I finally found out that my boyfriend had just brought a friend. We then made up and now we're back together."

All of a sudden, full fledge laughter filled the classroom. Keeping his eyes glued to the floor, he walked slowly to his desk, handing the essay quickly back to Star. As he sat down, he only lifted his eyes long enough to see the expressions on his friend's faces. They gave him understanding looks for his 'humiliating' performance. As the rest of the class read their own group essays, Danny just kept his head down, resting it in his crossed arms that were laying on his desk. He did not want to have any reason to be the center of attention for the rest of the day. However, the day wouldn't let him win.

"Class," Mr. Lancer announced, "Today were starting on the play, 'Romeo and Juliet." Some of the students groaned, but Mr. Lancer quickly silenced them. "I assure you this will be an interesting play, especially because were reading the parts in front of the class, not to mention, I get to randomly pick who gets what part."

Danny mentally groaned. "Great, like ghost hunting was stressing me out enough, now I've got to do this?"

Mr. Lancer started writing the names of the play's characters on the chalkboard. "Okay, so we'll start with picking Juliet-"

"Could it be me Mr. Lancer?" Paulina asked. "Then I could get Danny Phantom to be Romeo! That would be so romantic!" Danny thought he heard Sam groan beside him.

"Sorry Mrs. Sanchez, but we have to actually use students from this classroom for the parts. Besides, I don't know who gets what part. I'm pulling names randomly from this bowl." He said, pointing to a plastic bowl sitting on his desk. "Now let's see who's going to be Juliet." he said, reaching his hand into the bowl. Pulling out a small sheet of paper with a name on it, he read, "Juliet is going to be...Samantha Manson."

Danny could hear Sam groaning and hitting her combat boot against her desk leg. She'd never been much of a fan of fairytale romances. Mr. Lancer wrote Sam's name next to Juliet's, then reached into the bowl again. "And as for Romeo."

'Please don't be me. Please don't be me.' Danny thought, thinking about all the ways Tucker would annoy him about it if he was.

"And Romeo is...Daniel Fenton."

He put his head down deeper into his arms. He already heard some of the other classmates whispering about it.

"Yeah, I always knew the freaks would get together. It was just a matter of time."

'Great,' he thought gloomily. 'Now, not just Tucker, but the rest of the class is going to be all over me about this.' Curiosity getting the better of him, he looked over at Tucker to see his reaction. Tucker was trying his hardiest to cover his mouth and not burst out laughing. When he saw Danny looking at him, he gave him a, I-knew-it look. Danny just gave him a glare, while refusing to turn and see Sam. His face was already getting red over this entire thing. Mr. Lancer didn't notice any of this and just continued.

"Now, the student who is going to be Lady Capulet is..." he pulled the name out. "Tucker Foley."

Tucker just stared with his mouth dropped open. Danny smirked at him. Tucker just stuck out his tongue. Mr. Lancer read off the rest of the names until everyone had a part.

"Now everyone open your books and turn to page 201. We're going to start with Act II Sconce II."

As Danny looked through his book to find it, he carefully keep tried to keep his eyes away from Sam. The whole situation just got worse when Mr. Lancer announced, "Okay this is the scene where Romeo and Juliet admit their love for each other. Mr. Fenton, Mrs. Manson," he said pointing to the front of the room where they were supposed to stand. Danny hit his head against his desk. 'Why me?' Nervously, he got up, not looking Sam's way. He walked too the front of the class, where earlier, he'd also been humiliated. How much irony could you get in one day? He snuck a quick glance at Sam. She was looking down intently at her book, not giving a glance Danny's way.

'Wait,' thought Danny. 'is she embarrassed about doing this in front of Tucker too, or is it something else-'

"Start at the top of the page Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer said, interrupting Danny from his thoughts. Danny hesitantly looked down at his paper like it was going to bite him, before deciding to give it his best shot.

'Hey, I've fought some of the ghost zones worst ghosts. I should be able to handle this.' Taking in a shaky breath, he begin, "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." He continued through his part, his voice a little shaky the whole time. As soon as the part went to Juliet, he turned to see what Sam's reaction would be. He could tell her face was definitely more than a little red. Afraid that she might be a little nervous in front of the class, he was about to sit down when she started.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name." Danny was shocked about how much emotion she was able to put into the play, or even the fact that she didn't seem a bit nervous about doing this.

'Duh,' Danny suddenly thought thinking back to when she had a protest against dissecting live frogs. 'She's used to giving out good speeches like this. How'd I forget that?' he thought to himself.

Sam actually seemed so comfortable with her part, that when Danny's turn to speak came up, he felt less nervous. In fact, by the time they were about half way through the sconce, both of them were comfortably saying their lines. Well, that is, until the last part of the scene.

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee the more I have, for both are infinite."

As Sam finished off her last line, Danny looked down to see what his line would be. However, it was a stage instruction. Gulping, he turned to Mr. Lancer.

"Do I really have to do this?"

Nodding he replied, "Yes, it's part of the play. It's also a big part of your grade." he finished, making it clear Danny was getting out of this one.

'Why does Mr. Lancer have to be so cruel?' Danny thought, looking down at the words on the page of his book. _'Romeo kisses Juliet.' _Danny tried to fight back on the jittery nerves that threatened to overtake him, however, only barely managed. Looking at Sam he saw she was looking up at him with the same amount of nervousness present on her face. Danny wasn't sure his grade was worth embarrassing himself in front of Sam.

However, the students who had been reading along with the play in their books started chanting, "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!" until the entire room was almost shouting it.

Danny looked back at Sam and saw her looking back at him.

She quietly whispered, "You know..this is just a play..I-I mean."

"It doesn't really mean anything?"

"Right." She replied, nervously rubbing her arm.

"So should we kiss?" Danny asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously too.

"Do you want to?" Sam asked looking up at Danny.

"Well-"

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!" The sound of the students droned out anything Danny had to say. Sam gave a small smile and nervous shrug at Danny. Danny gave a embarrassed, lopsided smile, before leaning in toward Sam. Sam leaned in too. In the background, the chant of the students just got wilder. Danny leaned in farther to kiss Sam, their lips almost touching-

"Ringggg!" Ahh, yes the sound of the bell announcing that class had ended. Danny heard the students groan loudly behind him.

"Man, I've been waiting for those two to get together forever." Paulina complained. Danny and Sam slowly leaned back. Both awkwardly stared at the ground silently. Their awkward silence was broken by Tucker.

"Man! I've been waiting for months for you two lovebirds to get together, and the bell has to go and ruin it!"

Danny was surprised that Sam didn't correct Tucker like she usually did when he called them lovebirds. She just stared down at the floor, looking like she was deep in her own thoughts. Actually, he was surprised 'he' hadn't corrected Tucker either.

"You guys go on ahead without me." Danny said to the two. "I've got to pack up the rest of my things." They nodded, and turned to leave. As Sam went to go pick up her backpack, Danny noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that she was looking his way. But, in an instant she was turned around, headed out of the classroom with Tucker.

As Danny went to his seat to put away his things, he thought gloomily, "If that bell just would have given me five more seconds..."

**Yay! I'm finally done with my first fanfic. What do you think. Anything I need to work on? **

**Danny: Well you could erase this story, after all you embarrassed me in front of the whole class.**

**Me: Hush Danny, you have no say in this.**

**Danny: (Glares at me angrily.)**

**Anyway, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I debated for a while after I wrote the first chapter of this if I should continue. However, everyone's reviews motivated me to come up with an ending to the first chapter of this story! (I was so excited when I got 4 reviews! I started freaking out!) Now onward with the story.**

**Danny: Wait, why do we have to go on with the story? Wasn't being embarrassed once enough?**

**Me: Danny if you want me to stop writing stories like this your going to have to change my English class so I stop getting these ideas.**

**Danny: Hmm.. *runs off***

**Me: Besides, you should be glad that in this chapter you...*looks around* Okay, where'd Danny go? *Sighs* Well, I'm off to look for Danny, go ahead and read on. **

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Youtube. If I did my life would be absolutely sweeeeet!**

It was another day in Mr. Lancer's English class, where nothing abnormal ever seemed to happen. Well, as long as you don't count the ghosts attacks, the class was basically pretty boring. Well, until one day.

"Class," Mr. Lancer announced loudly to calm his class down.

"Since yesterday's sconce from 'Romeo and Juliet' went so well, I thought I'd let the staring caters perform yet another of the sconces today. However, since it seems we're missing one of the actors," he said, looking over to the empty seat in the classroom that belonged to Danny Fenton. "we will just have to start a scene with our other great actor-excuse me-actress." he finished looking over at Sam Manson. He didn't notice the annoyed look she gave back to him. However, Tucker did. Looking behind him at Sam, he whispered,

"Still not liking the play yet Sam? I thought that you'd like it by now...especially after the whole 'almost-kissing scene with Danny yesterday," he finished with a mocking grin.

She rolled her eyes, but answered, "I'm still not all that big into all this 'fairytale love' junk. That kind of stuff just doesn't happen in real life, just in really cheesy romance novels. All the 'fake love' has to be timed and done just perfect, and honestly, none of us are really ever around anything beginning with the word 'perfect.' She whispered back giving Tucker a skeptical look.

Seeing the expression on her face, Tucker knew, even though he wanted to see Danny and Sam together, that Sam was right. About a lot of what she had said. Especially, the 'not-exactly-perfect; part, he thought, thinking back on some of the ghost fights they had had in the past. Nothing was even done as expected while they were out fighting and it was amazing that none of them had lost a limb fighting a ghost. It would be a miracle if any of them made it through the year.

"Not that I'm complaining about the whole 'not-perfect' thing though," Sam continued causing Tucker to look back up at her. "Since when have I ever wanted to be normal?" Sam asked.

Before Tucker could reply, he was interrupted by Mr. Lancer.

"Class, today we'll be working on Act I Scene III where Juliet, Lady Capulet, and the nurse are talking about Juliet getting married. Ladies, that's you," he said, gesturing to the three people playing the parts.

Sam got up from her seat reluctantly, going to stand in front of the class. Tucker, who wasn't too happy about being cast as Juliet's mother, slowly walked toward the front of the room, where he was followed by an unhappy Paulina. Paulina had been pretty mad when she found out that she wasn't the main star, and ended up in an even worse mood when she found out that she was the servant to Lady Capulet and Juliet. With all of them looking so gloomy standing in front of the room, you would have thought they were reading from something a little more dramatic like an 'Edgar Allen Poe' story. However, Mr. Lancer ignored their moods and just continued.

"We're beginning at the top of the page. Mr. Foley you start."

Tucker looked down at the paper resentfully before taking a deep breath, and saying with his version of a high-squeaky voice,

"Nurse, where's my daughter? Call her forth to me."

Sam would have laughed at Tucker's 'woman' voice, if it wasn't for the fact the voice he was using was very high and a bit crack. Sam, hated to admit it, but his high-voice kind of sounded like his singing. After shaking her head a little, everyone continued with their lines pretty well, even Paulina, who Sam was surprised to admit sounded great. Not that she'd admit that to anyone though. Eventually, the scene started coming to a close. That's when Danny Fenton decided to walk in.

"Ahh, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said, "it appears that yesterday's early time won't be followed in the future. Unfortunately, this means a lot more detentions, including one for today. However, I'll wait till the end of class to give it to you. I don't want you to miss the rest of this Act," he finished as Danny took his seat. "Now, since you've missed the first part Mr. Fenton, I'll inform you that this is the part where Mrs. Capulet and the nurse talk Juliet into marriage." he said gesturing to the actors.

Curious, Danny looked toward the front of the class where Sam, Tucker, and Paulina stood.

'Okay, if I hadn't come in today I wouldn't believe that Tucker and Paulina were trying to convince Sam into marriage.' he thought with a grin.

As Danny's eyes swept through looking at group, he managed to catch Tucker looking at him. Danny gave him a teasing smile. Tucker returned it with a face that said, 'Don't you dare put this on the internet.' It was a look Danny was all to familiar with, just from being around his friends. The actors quickly started up their parts again.

"Speak briefly," Tucker said in his 'actor's' voice, which Danny thought was pretty amusing, though a bit annoying. "can you like of Paris's love?"

"I'll look to like," Sam replied," if looking liking move: But no more deep will I endart my eye-"

Before she could finish, the lights suddenly sparked out.

"Great," Mr. Lancer mumbled loudly. "They're cutting our teacher salaries, and yet they still can't find the money to fix the lights in this school."

However, Sam didn't hear Mr. Lancer. As soon as the lights went out, she felt what she thought was a light wisp of air brush her cheek. It was cold wisp of air that for some reason left her with a warm, light feeling. It brushed past her cheek quickly, leaving as quickly as it came. It felt like the experience had last forever, though in reality it had only been about 5 seconds. As soon as the experience was over the lights immediately flashed back on. Feeling a little dazed, Sam looked around to see what could have caused that wisp of air she had felt. She looked toward the window to see if it had let in some air, however the window was firmly shut. Suddenly, she thought,

'Wait, what if it was a ghost that flew by me?'

She quickly looked over to see if Danny had sensed the ghost. But, he was just sitting quietly in his seat, casually looking around the room.

'Okay, so it wasn't a ghost. But, if it wasn't a ghost, then what was that small gust of air I felt on my cheek?"

However, she was interrupted from her thoughts as Mr. Lancer said, "Well, good to see the lights working again. I think we still have enough time to finish the play, as long as we don't have any more disruptions. Now Mrs. Manson I think you still have some of your part left to finish."

However, Sam was still too shocked by the experience to hear him. Looking over at the unresponsive girl, he said a little louder, "Mrs. Manson." Not getting a response he said a little louder, "Mrs. Manson!"

"Huh!" She asked startled, looking over to her teacher.

"I said, you still have to finish your part."

She looked down, searching for her part, before finishing, "Than your consent gives strength to fly."

After that, the rest of the character's finished their parts, managing to get the rest of the scene in before the bell rang. As Sam and Tucker went to put their grab their backpacks, Danny said to them,

"You guys were great, I especially like Tucker's acting skills...by the way Tucker, do you mind if I put your 'performance' on 'Youtube'?

"What!" Tucker exclaimed. "How'd you videotape that?"

"Let's just say that invisibility works great on video cameras," Danny said with a mischievous grin. "However, I'll have to use this blackmail later. Right now I have to go grab my detention from Mr. Lancer," he said pointing his thumb over his shoulder toward the teacher.

"Good luck", Sam said to him as she and Tucker started to leave the room.

Quickly, Tucker added, "Oh, and if use that blackmail against me, I'll have to post the video that I have of your and Sam's performance on the internet too. Let's just say that tiny video cameras are a great invention!" he finished, sprinting out of the room before Danny could catch him.

Sighing, Danny went up to Mr. Lancer's desk to get his daily detention. As soon as he left his English class, which made him a little late to his next class because of the detention he had been given, Danny walked down the now quiet halls toward his locker. As he was walking he felt a presence come up behind him. Looking behind him, he was unsurprised to see a clone of himself walking next to him.

Speaking casually, the clone said, "Sorry, I couldn't keep the lights out longer. I'm guessing that you only had it out for about 4 or 5 seconds."

Danny shrugged, "That's fine, I had enough time."

The clone looked up at him with a mischievous grin.

"So, you did get the chance to kiss her huh?"

Looking down at the floor, lost in his thoughts, he gave a small smile. "Yeah."

The clone grinned back. "I must say, your speed has gotten fast. I'm impressed that you made it up to the front of the class, kissed her, then got back to your seat, all with only a few seconds to spare," the clone replied, looking impressed for a second. Then he asked curiously, "So how was the kiss?" Danny didn't look up, but the clone could see the smile he was trying to hide. "Come on, how was it?"

Danny looked up at him. "Well, I didn't kiss her on the lips if you were wondering. Just the cheek." Surprised the clone asked,

"Why not?"

Sighing, Danny replied, "Because, if we ever do kiss on the lips, I want to be that she makes the choice knowingly. I want to absolutely make sure she feels the same way back." he said honestly.

"Wow, that's actually pretty deep." The clone looked forward for a moment before asking,

"So, the kiss was good?"

His cheeks going a little red, Danny looked down. "Yeah..it was good." The clone smiled before replying,

"Wow, intelligent thoughts, great plans...how are you only a C-average student?" Danny looked over at the clone.

"Your not the one who's taking my tests."

Looking back at him, the clone remarked, "I also didn't get to kiss the girl either." Danny smiled at that as he made his way down the rest of the way to his locker.

**Hope you enjoyed the story! Comments and creative criticism are welcome! (And their fun to read!)**

**Me: *finds Danny typing at computer* Danny what are you doing?**

**Danny: I'm working with Tucker to change your schedule so you no longer have English class.**

**Me: Danny, you can't- *looks at computer screen* Wow, I guess you can. Hey, while your at it could you change my math grade to an 'A'?**

**Well, this can't lead anywhere good, but hey as long as no one on here tells my math teacher about this then I'm safe! Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
